


Don't Look Back

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Megan and Steph.





	Don't Look Back

“Trust me...”

Her voice is light even as she moves to take the woman’s hand. She can feel Steph shaking, but she doesn’t look back, or across at her.

“Don’t look back...”

The prompt is gentle and she smiles, aware of how nervous the other woman is, but knowing she can’t let the other woman stumble now. They have made a brave choice, to tell people, and she knows that Steph will want to look back for her friends. 

Silence falls as they walk, then...

“Steph! Steph, wait...”

Teresa catches up to them, falling into step, smiling at them both.

“I’m on your side.”

“So am I.”

The smile on Alison’s face is clear and she glances at Teresa, then Steph. 

“Everyone has secrets... so why shun someone brave enough to live out loud...”

“Steph!”

The call comes from behind them and, slowly, the rest of the WI catches up, until almost all of them are walking together. Sarah remains stubbornly alone, not through thoughts of what Jesus may say, she simply sees no point. Frances also stands. 

“Something going on?”

Bryn has emerged from his shop, then he pauses, looking at the way Steph’s hand is closed around Megan’s, and smiles. 

“Oh.”

“You joining us then, Mr Brindsley?”

It’s Megan who speaks up, smiling teasingly. 

“I wouldn’t go against my Mim...”

Bryn laughs, falling into step with his wife.

“Or you.”

“Erica?”

“Will...”

Erica greets with a smile.

“Joining us?”

“In what?”

“Supporting Steph... and Megan.”

Will smiles, broadly.

“Ah, so you found your treatment then, Miss Lewis?”

“I did Dr Campbell.”

Megan is laughing as she responds. 

“Teresa?”

The call comes from behind them, Annie emerging from the woodlands at the edge of the village.

“Megan made a move...”

Teresa calls the news back and Annie grins, moving to join the bundle of people.

“Good for you Miss Lewis.”

Megan smiles then, giving Annie a small wink.

“So, since you’re all here... why don’t we have a little party?”


End file.
